Dantana - ACCEPTING PROMPTS
by DrowsyPoet
Summary: One-shots and short stories inspired by my thoughts and prompts from you guys! Review or PM me if you have anything you'd like to see...well...read. :)
1. December in New York (1)

**I'm planning on having this as a giant collection of short stories. This one in particular will be one or two parts and the others stories will be similarly short and sweet :****)**

I've been known to be a huge bitch, but for some reason I just can't be a bitch to Dani. She's too damn sweet. Once I tried to be mean to her...not even for serious, but just _sarcastically_ and I still couldn't do it. I'll have an insult on the tip of my tongue, or my middle finger ready to fly...and then I see her eyes. They're dark brown and breathtakingly beautiful. Which of course for me means completely mind crippling. I can't form one miserable thought or manage one measly comeback when I look at her. One glance and I can't say a damn thing. Of course with my luck, We...Dani and I...have had ALL the same shifts lately. When I'm at work...she's there...when I'm at home...she's there. Not in person, of course...in my mind.

"Santana?" I blinked twice and focused my vision on the brown eyed girl in front of me. Dani looked slightly amused.

"Uh...yes, sorry." I paused for a minute "What were you talking about?" She smirked slightly and tapped my hand, winking playfully.

"You're staring into space again." she wiped her hands on her apron and tucked a few stray strands of blond hair behind her ear. "Maybe you should head home, you've been out of it all day." Yeah...I'd been a bit too busy staring at her ass or thinking about her eyes. I shook my head ever so slightly to get the image of her out of my mind and then looked at the Dani _outside_ of my head.

"I only have about 30 minutes left of my shift..." I told her, standing up from the counter I'd been leaning on.

"Me too" she said reaching behind me to grab a new bottle of ketchup for one of her tables with a sly smile. She was really close to me. So damn close I could smell her body spray. She smelled like cherries today...last week she smelled like vanilla. Damn. I remember taking a yoga class where the instructor tried to explain aromatherapy to the class...I can't remember what cherry meant. I'll have to look it up later. It doesn't even matter matter though, all I need to know if that she smells fucking amazing. She looked up and caught my eye, smiling slightly before walking away with the new bottle of ketchup.

I sighed and leaned against the counter again. She's perfect. My brain freaking stops working around her. I can't be snarky, sassy, sarcastic, clever, or even form coherent thoughts. It's going to be a long 30 minutes. I checked the clock on the wall...1:34 AM. Only 26 minutes left. I scanned the almost empty diner. There was a young couple making out in one of the corner booths, a drunk man who looked like he hadn't shaved in several days at the counter, and of course, Dani, who was wiping down one of the tables near the counter. I could see the drunk guy occasionally glancing at her...looking far too interested in her ass for my taste. Scumbag. He needs to keep his perverted eyes off of my Dani...I mean...he needs to keep his perverted eyes off of Dani. Just Dani. Not my Dani. Dani.

"Pick up!" I heard from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen window and picked up the man's order while keeping an eye on him. He wasn't exceptionally old...maybe 30-something. He was wearing a suit that was obviously expensive but had been worn several days in a row without being washed. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring...but there was a tan on his left ring finger where one must have been earlier. A New York business man trying to drink away his problems at home. Typical. We get a lot of those in the diner at this hour.

"Here's your order, Sir." I said, narrowing my gaze at him. He grunted noncommittally and started eating. I shook off the creepy feeling the guy gave me and went back to waiting until it was time to clock out. At 2:00 AM I made my way into the back and started putting on the many layers I knew I'd need to brave the cold of December in New York. After putting on three sweater, gloves, two scarves and a coat I clocked out and opened the back door. I was met with a gust of cold wind and the sound of yelling. I scanned the ally way that the back door of the restaurant opened up to and saw someone wearing a red beanie yelling at the drunk guy who'd been in the diner earlier. _Dani_. Dani had been wearing a red beanie earlier. I stormed over to where she was. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked the guy.

He stumbled over his feet when I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"Just talking to this fine lady here" he slurred, turning back to Dani and grabbed at her chest. I felt a slight burning in my stomach when he touched her. I growled and grabbed his shoulder, forcefully spinning him around to face me again. I cocked my fist back and punched him in the face as hard as I could. He hit the snow covered ground with a heavy thud. Dani covered her mouth with her hand. Looking from the man's body and back to me. I met her gaze for a moment and then bent down to grab the unconsious man by his arms.

"Give me a hand would you?" I asked Dani. She nodded nervously and helped me drag the man inside.  
"Dave!" I called to the cook "Call this man a cab when you lock up, okay!?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart!" he hollered back at me. Sweet guy, that Dave. Always looking out for everyone. Dani still looked shocked. We made our way back outside again.

"Can I walk you home?" I asked, not fully registering the words until they came out of my mouth. She nodded yes and we started walking. It was freezing, but the snow...and my company was beautiful. As we walked down the street our steps fell into sync, our shoes making quiet crunching noises because of the snow. "Are you okay?" I asked, sneaking a glance at Dani from the corner of my eye. She snuck a peek back

"Yeah" she said with a smile, taking my arm as we walked. "I'm great."

**More to come! Please review and leave prompts for other chapters! :D**


	2. December in New York (2)

"Well this is my place." Dani said, not letting go of my arm. I caught her eye and nodded. She gave my arm a squeeze and took a step toward the door. Then paused. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" she bit her lip and looked through her lashed at me. Dear God, yes.

"That..." I cleared my throat "That would be great." I managed to get out with a small smile "Thanks." I thought my heart would beat out of my chest as we walked the flight of stairs up to her apartment. I went through my mental checklist...did I remember to shave my legs? Was my breath okay? Did I put on deodorant? Is Rachel going to freak out if I'm not home when she wakes up? As Dani slid the key in her front door all my thoughts went silent. I was with Dani. About to go into her apartment. And I think I like her. A lot.

"It's not much," she said sort of sheepishly "But it's home to me." It was a cute apartment, 2 bedrooms, a bath, and a medium sized kitchen. It suited her. The decor was very...Dani. The walls were a bright red as opposed the original color, which I'm sure was white. She didn't have any pictures of herself or her family on the walls, but opted instead for having her walls decorated with sheet music and quotes painted directly on the walls. Her ceiling was decorated with vinyl records hanging by what looked like fishing line. The room was very Dani: homey, musical, and comfortable...with just a hint of mysteriousness and a whole lot of beauty.

"I like it." I surprised myself by saying it out loud. I thought maybe I'd just play it cool and nod or something, but seeing the smile on her face made me happy I'd let the compliment slip out. She walked into the kitchen and put a record into the record player she had on one of the counters. I cracked a smile as the smooth groove of some indie band's jazz/rock and roll fusion started playing through the small speakers Dani had spread around her kitchen.

"You want something to eat?" I watched her make her way to the fridge...her hips swaying slightly. I always seem to find myself staring at her hips or her ass...I feel like a pervert, but it's totally worth it. "Santana?" my eyes snapped up to hers. She gave me a slight smirk disguised in a smile, bringing a slight blush to my cheeks.

"Food sounds good." I told her, trying to ignore the fact that she's just caught be staring at her...uh...assets.

"Great." she said, pulling out eggs, cheese, mushrooms, and some ham. "Is an omelette okay?"

"More than okay." I replied, smiling at her.


	3. Dantana's first I love you

Dani is perfect...well not perfect...no one's perfect, but she's perfect for me. She's fiesty, untamed, wild, but sweet. She'd cuddle with me on the couch with a movie, or torture me with a tight dress on date night. That is...if I ever get the balls to ask her out. We have an...interesting dynamic to say the least. To the outside person we just have a flirty friendship with underlying sexual tension...to me...every moment is an internal struggle between not wanting to get hurt and wanting to be happy.

"San?" my vision came into focus, showing me an amused looking Dani. She was making dinner for our weekly movie night, playing records in her kitchen, while I sat at the kitchen table "listening" to her.

"Sorry" I said with a smirk "I was too busy thinking about...uh...something else." she slapped my arm playfully

"It's not like you hear a word I say anyway." she teased. I listen to everything she says...literally EVERYTHING. Her favorite color is blue even though she always wears black because she thinks it makes her looks slimmer, which I happen to think is a load of shit because she doesn't need to be slimmed since she's got an amazing figure. I know that she prefers records to CDs because she thinks that audio sounds better, which I agree with after listening to records with her for hours on end. I know she likes movies with happy endings because she doesn't believe they happen very often in real life. I know a lot of little things about her that no one else really cared enough to remember or even ask about. Why? I like her. Like...really really like her. I like her more than Kanye West like Kanye West...more than Taylor Swift likes dating...more than Paula Deen likes butter. Ugh. "So anyway...that girl I've been going on with broke it off with me." That caught my attention

"Oh really? Why's that?" I hoped that didn't sound too suspicious.

"I think I did something wrong." she said quietly, stirring a big pot of something on the stove

"Probably not." I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. Dani quirked an eyebrow

"What?" she asked me, her facial expression soft and questioning at the same time. I laughed nervously, hoping to pass it off as a joke. She shook her head slightly, smiling at me. "There's really just no good girls to date in New York. Either their complete bitches, they're way too eager to get into my pants, or their prudes." Woah now.

"There's gotta be some middle ground." I said with a laugh, not wanting to admit to myself that she might not not like me the way I like her.

"Nope. There's not one single person in New York that I can date...except maybe Rachel." Oh hell to the no. I could feel my blood boiling

"Well maybe it's because you're writing everyone off without giving them a chance." Dani arched an eyebrow at me threateningly

"Excuse me?" she asked, both hands going to her shapely hips.

"You heard me." I retorted scathingly, standing up from my seat at the kitchen table "You're probably just as big a bitch as they are."

"What the hell makes you think that?!" she demanded, stepping into my personal space. I took a step forward as well, refusing to back down from a challenge. My nose barely touched her as I hissed my next choice

"Because you're not giving anyone a chance."

"The hell I'm not!" she yelled at me "Tell me one damn person I might have a future with?!" she pushed on my chest. Bad move.

"Damn it, Dani, you're either blind, stupid or both." I rolled my eyes. Dani didn't back down.

"Who?" she pressed.

"ME." I clamped my mouth shut just as fast as the words had fallen out. Damn damn damn damn damn. Before I knew what was happening there was a pair of lips on my lips and arms sliding around my body, one hand on my shoulder and the other digging into my hip. What the hell...

"It's about time." Dani said with a smile before pulling me into another kiss. So we got together. We've been dating for about a year now, and we've come to find that somethings never change, mainly that Dani and I fight. A lot. For many reasons. We're both very passionate people...we're both incredibly opininated, and of course we're both Latina. I'll admit that I start a majority of the fights that we have...sometimes because I'm just grumpy and decide not to be a decent human being and then sometimes because I know we'll make up after. But the fight we're having right now...this fight wasn't my fault. We'd been at a restaurant, having dinner...completely normal. But then she freaked out on me.

"You okay, babe?" I asked on the car ride home, my hand finding it's way to her thigh in the backseat of the cab. She moves her leg from out of my reach cooly.

"Fine." What the hell. I let me hand drop onto the seat between us. Something was bothering her. She'd been kind of bitchy all night...well, Dani is never bitchy...she's much to sweet to be bitchy...but she does get annoyed.

"We'll talk about it at home." I said. Home is Dani's apartment...well, it's our apartment now. The style of the small space has changed from Dani's style to _our_ style, and we both love the other's little touches everywhere in the space we call home.

"Okay what the hell was that?!" she explodes before the door to our apartment is even shut behind us.

"What the hell was what?" I asked her, genuinely confused. I took a step towards her and reached out to take both of her hands in mind. She carefully dodged my grasp and dropped into a seat at our kitchen table

"The waitress was all over you." she said accusingly "and you didn't do a damn thing about it." What?! This was news to me

"She was not!" I insisted "She called everyone sweetie...and she only touched my shoulder...a few times..." her eyebrows furrowed, letting me know that talking myself out of this situations was not going as well as I'd hoped

"You're always letting people flirt with you!" she yelled at me "The waitress tonight, that girl at the bar last week! Every time we have date night there's _someone _making eyes at you and you don't do shit about it!" I laughed without humor.

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about." I tried to assured her

"Of course I do!" she shouted, standing up and walking towards me "You like it! You like when pretty girls try to get at you! Right?!" I was livid with anger. How dare she not trust me

"Damnit, Dani, can't you see it?! I don't give a shit about some crazy bitch who touches my arm, it's you I come home to, it's you I share my life with, it's YOU I LOVE." her eyes widened and she took a step back from me.

"...w-what?" she asked quietly. I opened my mouth and then closed it, debating if I had enough time to back track.

"I love you." I stated firmly. Guess not. She was crying...not hard, but crying still.

"You love me." She repeated.

"I love you." she hugged me tightly, both hands meeting in the center of my back

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! So, shout out to SmilerLovaticGleek for the prompt for Chapter 3, and then to Karynroberts for the prompt on this one. I now give you "Drunk Santana."**

"Hello?"

"Is this uhh…Dani Harp?" The voice on the other end of my phone was shocking to say the least. The last thing I expected on a Wednesday evening was to have my songwriting session interrupted by a guy who sounded like a cartoon character. Well…that might be a bit rude. The guy on the phone had a rather…unique tone to his speaking voice to put it a bit nicer. I reluctantly pulled my attention away from the lyrics I was scribbling on the first piece of paper I'd come across.

"Harper." I corrected "I'm sorry, who is this?" The cartoon-…er…the _guy_ was talking to someone over the sound of a really loud sports game and the clinking of glasses. It sounded like he was in a bar

"Yeah, my name is Butch." Oh God, the irony. This guy sounded like the offspring Spongebob Squarepants and the entire cast of South Park…BEFORE puberty . "There's a woman here who told me to call you." Damnit.

"Santana?" I snapped into the phone, standing up from the couch and scanning my incredibly cluttered living room to find my house keys

"That's the one." I carefully sidestepped the keyboard lying in the middle of my floor before grabbing my keys off the coffee table and heading for the door, which happened to have photographs of Santana and I all over it. I smiled to myself briefly before remembering that I was pissed at her currently

"Okay. Where is she?" After getting the address of the bar, I hailed a Taxi. I was overwhelmed by the scent of cigarette smoke as soon as I slid into the back seat of the cab. There was an obnoxiously large NO SMOKING sign posted on the back of the Driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to get a different cab to take Santana home. I'd just gotten her to quit smoking and I definitely didn't want her to start again now. I gave the shady cab driver the address and fastened my seat belt as he screeched away from the curb. My hands gripped the safety handle until my knuckles were practically white. Why does every fucking cab driver in New York have a death wish? It took about 4 minutes to get to Butch's Sports Bar on the corner of Santana and Gonna Get It. I paid the cab driver, leaving a decent tip in spite of the fact that I'd bit the inside of my cheek when he turned a corner way too sharp and was now bleeding.

"You have a nice night, Gorgeous." The cab driver offered me as he took the cash with a wink. I grimaced slightly in distaste before giving him a curt nod and rushing inside the dingy little bar. I saw her as soon as I walked in the door. She looked fantastic…drunk off her ass…but beautiful all the same. As I took in her hip hugging pencil skirt and button up dress shirt I recalled that she'd had an interview today about another role. I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey babe." She looked at me with big brown eyes. She'd been crying. Her makeup wasn't running, but her eyes were slightly red and her cheeks were slightly wet. She smiled drunkenly and gestured to the bar with the lit cigarette in her hand.

"Wanna drink?" she slurred. I frowned and snatched the cigarette from her hand, promptly putting it out in the ashtray at the bar.

"No. Let's go home."

"Hey!" she said indignantly as she reached for the cigarette I'd taken from her. I took her hand in mine. "You. Are beautiful." She blurted, putting her other hand on my face. I smirked slightly at her drunken antics, trying in vain not to enjoy the feeling of her thumb stroking my skin. I took her hand in mine and placed it on the bar.

"Thanks." I looked around the bar. There was a hockey game playing. The New York Rangers. I liked hockey a lot growing up...probably because I wanted to live somewhere cold. I grew up in Tampa. Tampa in itself wasn't bad...but when I left home I wanted to move somewhere different...way, way different. So I moved to the big apple, where everything was busy all the time and anything was possible. I love hockey now. I still have yet to convince Santana to go see the Rangers play with me though. She'll go. As much as she would deny it...she's whipped. But then again, I'm the one saving her at a bar on Wednesday night...so maybe I'm the one that's whipped after all. "Babe let's go home." she smiled drunkenly at me and fished a new cigarette from a pack on the counter that I'm sure was hers. I snatched it out of her hand as she went to light it. "San. For real. Let's go home." she frowned at me cutely

"Have a drink with me?" I tried not to smile

"We'll have a drink together later." I assured her "Please...let's go home." she nodded and stood, immediately stumbling forward towards me. I caught her in a hug, trying to steady her. "Oh babe." I muttered

"Dani..." she started, getting really close to my face. I could smell alcohol on her breath and I knew my nose wrinkled at the smell

"Yeah?" I asked, keeping my arms tightly around her waist so she wouldn't fall over in her heels. She brought her hands up to my shoulders and smiled sloppily at me.

"mmm nuthin' lessgo." I led her outside the bar, my arm around her waist, her hand dangerously low on my back, slipping down to my ass several times.

"Behave." I admonished with a smile, taking her hand a putting it around my shoulder so she wouldn't be tempted to grab my butt again. Santana giggled. I hailed a cab, and we both climbed in the back. I gave the driver my address, knowing Santana would have a killer hangover in the got back to my place without a hitch, well unless you count me having to carry Santana from the cab to the elevator as a hitch. Santana immediately went to my room, collapsing on my bed. I followed, slipping her shoes off. "Are you going to sleep in your clothes?" I asked her. I don't know if she heard a single word I said, but she started stripping her clothes. Once she was stark naked she slipped under the covers and beckoned me to follow. I opted for a large plaid button down shirt and a pair of shorts and joined her in bed. She curled into me as soon as I climbed into bed, half on top of me. I pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Thanks" she muttered quietly. I kissed her again.

The next morning Santana was spooning me from behind. The clock on my bedside table read 9:30. I didn't have to be at the diner until the evening shift, and I knew that since Santana was in a bar smoking and drinking all night she didn't get the role she'd auditioned for. I took hold of the hand of hers that was resting on my stomach, bringing it to my mouth and placing a kiss on the back of it. She stirred slightly, making a little groan that sounded like a kitten purring. I kissed her hand again and she slowly woke up.

"Morning." I offered

"Oh God." I chuckled as she dove under the covers to protect herself from the sun streaming in from the open curtains. She hated mornings normally, so I could only imagine how much she hated mornings when she was hung over.

"I'll go make coffee." I offered, staring to get out of bed. A hand latched onto my shirt

"Don't you dare!" I chuckled and pulled the covers over my head to join Santana in her sunless cocoon. Santana settled herself half on top of me, resting her head against my chest, both arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed.

"You smoked last night." she grumbled, burying her face into me to avoid talking. I poked her in the shoulder "San." she sighed

"I know. I'm sorry." I smoothed her hair back, running my fingers through her slightly tangled raven locks.

"What happened?" She shrugged

"I didn't get the part." I'd figured as much

"Why'd you smoke? It's bad for your voice." she sat up, pulling the cover back with her.

"God Dani! Don't you get it?! I'm not getting any parts it doesn't matter if my voice goes to crap!" I sat up with her, meeting her angry gaze. I knew she wasn't mad at me. She was just sick and tired of hearing no.

"Yes." I said calmly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes it matters." she rolled her eyes at me, pulling the covers up under her arms to cover her naked body. I laughed slightly "It matters to me. I love hearing you sing...and other people do too. They're just being stupid." I reached out and covered one of her hands with mine

"I know, I know." she said quietly "I'm just tired of hearing no." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well I'll say yes to just about anything you have to say, babe." I offered, giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled a little...then her face grew serious

"Move in with me." I opened and closed my mouth in surprise...my mind racing to think of what to say. I felt a smile break out on my face

"Okay." she smiled widely

"Okay?" I grinned back and pulled her into a hug

"Yes."


End file.
